How To Get A Sexy Lady, by Trunks Briefs
by TeeLee123
Summary: Every man needs a 'sexy lady' to make him look good. In this handbook chibi Trunks lists all the steps necessary in getting your own sexy lady, which he tests out while trying to whoo Videl. Some are a little bizarre, but the question we're all asking is: Do the steps work?
1. 0

**~ ~ * ~ ~ *At 1st I thought i'd make this a 1shot & stick it in my No Green Jellybeans story, but the idea wont leave me alone & it keeps expanding so, viola! Here it is! Time to get it out of my brain! Videl, I'm kicking you out of my head. Trunksie-kun, you can stay. Trunks. . no! Get back here chibi Trunks. . .you're soo cute! ~ ~ * ~ ~ ***

**~How To Get A Sexy Lady, by Trunks Briefs. ~**

Hello everyone! I'm Trunks Briefs. I'm just a regular eight year old going to middle school. I like to eat, play sports, and hang out with my best friend Goten. There's really nothing special about me, except that I'm an only child. Getting everything I want and being the center of my parents' world seems like every kid's dream, but. . .

* * *

_"Come here son!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks instantly stopped running around the gravity room and stood still, like a deer pretending to be a statue. His glowing yellow aura powered down. Vegeta's mouth twitched in annoyance." Tell me. Can Kakarot's youngest son also turn into a Super Saiyan?"_

_Trunks blinked, then nodded." Uh. . . yes."_

_"Yes," Vegeta mocked, jealous that his son had effortlessly turned into a Super Saiyan when it took him years of hard work and training. Trunks just awkwardly laughed, not understanding his father's hostility._

_"Try and hit me." Vegeta ordered._

_"Why?" Trunks gulped. "Y-you know I'm not s-strong enough, Dad. You're much stronger than me, Goku, Goten, and Gohan combined! I'd have no chance at beating you. Ha, ha, ha." Flattery didn't work. Vegeta smirked, then bent his knees slightly, getting into a defensive stance._

_"Just hit me in the face- - if you can you little mama's boy. In return, I'll take you to the park."_

_Trunks smiled." The park! Really? Okay!"_

_Vegeta had fun dodging Trunks' punches, until four seconds later when Trunks' right fist scraped against his cheek. Vegeta's jaw clenched as he angrily struck back at his son._

_Trunks fell to the ground and tenderly touched his face, unable to control the tears_

_"You never said you'd hit back."_

_". . . Hmph. Are you ready to go to the park?"_

_Trunks stopped crying." Yeah! Let's go!"_

_"Son, lets not tell your mother about this."_

* * *

There's a lot of pressure from my parents to be the best, especially from my Dad. But, I can't be better than Dad, otherwise he'll get mad and force me to hit him. It's never fun beating up my Dad so I hold back a lot. Still, when it comes to everyone besides Dad, I am the best! Especially in fights. No one ever gets the better of me. Ha, they'd be lucky to get a lucky punch in. That's how great I am.

* * *

_Trunks and Goten shared a look. Finally, after all that time preparing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they were going to fight Majin Buu!_

_"You're going down. . ." Trunks began, turning his raised thumb upside down._

_". . .Majin Buu." Goten finished, mimicking Trunks' movements. Goten frowned, then turned to his friend." Don't you think it sounds a little dumb if I just say 'Majin Buu?"_

_Majin Buu tilted his head to the side, wondering if now was the perfect moment to strike._

_"It's not my fault if you can't remember your lines. We rehearsed this a thousand times Goten!" Trunks said, turning his body towards Goten. The second he did, Majin Buu decided it was the perfect moment to strike. Goten hadn't forgotten about him, but Trunks had. He might as well have worn a target sign on his face. Hitting him was just too easy._

_Trunks skidded across the floor from Majin Buu's powerful punch. Majin Buu smiled proudly. Taking over Earth was going to be easier than he thought._

_"What is wrong with you!" Trunks roared, covering his swollen cheek and glaring hatefully at Majin Buu." You can't just hit someone without warning them first! That's called a sucker punch! It's cheating! It's something only inexperienced fighters do!" Trunks took his position beside Goten, preparing for the fusion dance."I'll tell you when it's time to fight. That is, if you want it to be fair. "_

_Majin Buu didn't argue back._

_He had no idea there were rules when it came to fighting._

* * *

Okay, so maybe a few people have landed a lucky punch in, but that's not the point. We're getting off the subject. I'm just an average kid, just like you, living a happy, normal life. I know what you're thinking, what could Trunks Briefs be missing? I didn't know anything was missing either, until I met Gohan's new girlfriend!

* * *

_Goten and Trunks ran down the hallways of Capsule Corporation, playing tag. Goten was it._

_"Ahh- haa, you can't catch me!" Trunks laughed, jumping in the air to avoid Goten's pounce._

_Goten continued to giggle happily, even if his face broke his landing._

_Bulma saw the two boys playing and smiled to herself. " Trunks,what did I tell you about running in the house? Take it outside okay." Bulma carefully walked over Goten and continued down the hall._

_"Okay," Trunks groaned." Goten, we have to go outside and play."_

_Goten lifted his head." Am I still it?"_

_"Duh. Of course you are! You have to catch me first, then I'll be it. That's how it's done. You're really stupid Goten, everyone knows how to play tag!"_

_Goten stood up, studied Trunks for a moment, then reached out and poked his chest." You're it."_

_Gohan appeared from around the corner. His eyebrows rose in curiosity as he came upon his little brother arguing with Trunks about the rules of tag._

_"Hey guys. . " Gohan said, lifting his hand in a wave. Both boys stopped arguing for a second to give Gohan a 'what do you want' look._

_"Oh, it's just you Gohan." Goten grumbled, turning back to Trunks._

_Trunks rolled his eyes at Gohan, then caught sight of the pretty girl standing next to him._

_Videl stared down at Trunks, noticing his peculiar hair color. She averted her gaze, feeling uncomfortable with the young boy's stern glare._

_"H-hello." Videl bowed, worried that her bad manners were offending the young boy._

_"Ah! I'm sorry!" Gohan shrieked, gesturing toward his friend. Who was yes, a girl, but not his girlfriend." This is my friend Videl. Videl, this is Trunks. The two of you met at the tournament and Kami's Lookout I think."_

_"Hi Videl!" Goten yelled, jumping up and down with excitement._

_Trunks turned his glare on Gohan._

_Gohan stared blankly at Trunks, expecting to be asked a favor or something._

_"Come on Goten." Trunks pushed in between Gohan and Videl." Let's play outside so Gohan can play with his girlfriend."_

_"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled after the boys." And we're not playing! Videl needs a Saiyaman costume like mine, that's all!"_

_Trunks snorted, disappearing around the corner." Gross. Keep your sick roleplaying stuff to yourself."_

_"What's roleplaying? Is that like dressing up for Halloween?" Goten asked._

_"Sure. I guess you could say that."_

* * *

I could tell from the way she was checking me out that Videl liked me more than Gohan. It's amazing Gohan couldn't see this, but he is Goten's brother so I wasn't too surprised by his obliviousness. While Videl was hypnotized by my gorgeousness, I realised there was one thing I didn't have, and that was a sexy lady.

Movie actors, musicians, random men in commercials. . . all of them were rich and famous ( like me). . .and all of them had a sexy lady; a woman who always stood next to a man as, I don't know, decoration to make the man look even better.

With Videl by my side, I would look better than Dad even!

Whoa, back up. I know what you're thinking_," But that's Gohan's sexy lady!"_

Heh, sorry. You're wrong. Videl wasn't Gohan's sexy lady since he never took my advice in making her his. Which is also the first step in my ' How to get a sexy lady' handbook. So, are you ready to be cool like me? There's no backing out after reading this. Okay, I guess you're in.

Good.

The first step in getting a sexy lady is:

You have to punch her.

Not just punch, but pull her hair and trip her, that way she knows you like her.

Kinda like this. . .


	2. Step 1: Pull, Punch, & Trip

**TrunksBriefsDBZ:** Thanks again for pointing out that mistake! Lol. XD

**EeveeAlchemist:** Yep. Whatever you do, don't follow his advice! Even if it seems like a good idea, it isn't!

**What Do I Put Here: **That's my goal ;) Hopefully I will succeed, but you guys are the judge of the that!

**Brii-Chan14: **Don't follow his advice Brii! Don't do it! I was thinking of Zombies when I got this idea. lol. :D

**MarronChestnut: **Girls punch back.

**Cornichon92 : **Yay I'm glad you like it! Trunks is a brat? REally? I was going for arrogant & over confident. . . Brat works too. :P

**GamerGirlsRock: **I hope this chapter is funnier for ya.

3**picDragonBall:** Haha, Bulma will have a lot to say about this, but we wont find out until later chapters. :)

* * *

STEP ONE: PULL HER HAIR, PUNCH HER, AND TRIP HER.

My best friend Goten said it'd be mean to pull Videl's hair. I think he's secretly in love with Videl and is trying to sabotage me so I'll never have a sexy lady and be lame forever like him! If you have a friend like Goten, here are the materials you'll need to get rid of him.

1.) Something shiny to distract him with( trust me, it works).  
2.) Lots, and lots of duct tape to seal his big mouth shut.  
3.) Enough rope to wrap his entire body with so he wont be able to move.

* * *

_Chichi left to buy groceries for dinner an hour ago, leaving Goten and his friend, Trunks, in Gohan's care. Gohan felt a little uneasy. He hadn't heard a peep from Goten or Trunks in over ten minutes, which certainly wasn't a good thing. It only meant that they were up to something._

_"Popcorn?" Videl asked, raising the tin bowl to Gohan's chin._

_Gohan smiled." Yeah, thanks." He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. Videl scooted closer to Gohan, and leaned into his side, setting the bowl of popcorn into his lap and using his chest as a pillow. Gohan glanced down at her curiously, then quickly focused on the T.V program when she looked up at him._

_The two of them were unaware of the head that slowly rose from behind the couch._

_Videl popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the movie, Hachi, play on T.V. The little Akita puppy was yipping away at his new owner, when Videl felt someone breathing on her neck. She quickly turned to the right, catching a glimpse of a flash of purple, but dismissed it as an illusion. There was nothing there, except the wall with different photos of the Son family hanging in a neat pattern from largest frame to smallest frame._

_She smiled fondly at Gohan's baby picture, one where he was crying in his crib, when she felt something breathing on the other side of her neck. She quickly turned to the left. Gohan dropped some of his popcorn, startled by Videl's sudden movement._

_"Is something wrong, Videl?"_

_Videl looked at him." Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"_

_Gohan thought seriously about it for a moment before answering." No. Why? Do you think someone is watching you?"_

_Hachi yipped from the T.V, drawing the dog lovers' attention back to the screen._

_Videl smiled."I love this movie."_

_Trunks slowly rose from behind the couch. Gohan and Videl were too busy watching the movie to sense his presence. Nodding once, Trunks reached out and tugged on Videl's short hair. He lost his balance and fell back behind the couch when Videl stood up suddenly. The bowl of popcorn clammered onto the floor. Gohan blinked at Videl's furious face._

_"Oh, very mature Goahn." Videl sneered, rubbing the side of her head where 'Gohan' had pulled her hair._

_"Huh?"_

_"Whatever. I'm leaving!" Videl pushed Gohan's legs- - which were relaxing on the coffee table, something Gohan always did when he relaxed and Chichi wasn't home- - and tugged, hard, on a black lock of his hair before walking out the front door._

_"Ow!" Gohan whined, getting up to clumsily run after his angry friend." Videl! Wait! What did I do?"_

* * *

When you pull the Sexy Lady's hair, don't pull too hard to where her hair actually comes out. Women don't like that. I don't know why but women really love their hair. I mean, have you seen the insane amount of hair products they use besides shampoo, conditioner and hair gel? Women's hair care products take over three aisles at most stores! Three aisles! That's two and a half more than what us boys get!

If you value your life, don't pull out any hair, just roughly tug. Oh, and make sure she knows you're the one pulling her hair and not someone else. Yeah, apparently that can happen.

Punching.

When you punch the Sexy Lady, try not to break her nose, or kill her. Just punch her hard enough so she'll know how strongly you feel about her, then run away. Girl's really dig that shy, sensitive crap.

Distracting your best friend and tying him up wont work this time. You'll just have to wait for him to drop his guard, then sneak away from him and quickly punch the Sexy Lady before he can stop you.

* * *

_After the movie ended, Gohan got up from the couch. " I'm going to check on Goten and Trunks."_

_Videl eyed him suspiciously from the other couch. She didn't care how adamantly Gohan denied it. She knew he was the one who pulled her hair._

_" Did you want to watch another movie with me, or. . .did you want to go home?"_

_Videl shrugged." Eh. I guess I can stay a little longer."_

_Gohan smiled." Great! I'll be back in a second!" It took all of his self control not to skip to his little brother's room. He really enjoyed spending time with Videl, even if it was just a boring day of watching movies._

_Gohan peeked into Goten's room. He frowned, not expecting to see shredded rope scattered everywhere instead of toys." What kind of game were they playing?"_

_Goten pushed through Gohan to get to his room, and inhaled sharply." Where's Trunks?"_

_"I thought he was with you."_

_Goten frantically shook his head." No! He said he'd stay right here and wait for me to finish peeing before. . . OH NO VIDEL!" Goten shot out of the bedroom and ran to the living room. Gohan followed his little brother, not understanding why the poor kid was so upset._

_"Maybe Trunks had to pee too and decided to go outside, or maybe he just went home," Gohan said, trying to calm down his little brother._

_Goten's eyes darted to both couches. Videl wasn't sitting on either of them. She wasn't in the living room at all!_

_. . . ._

_Videl stood in front of the refrigerator, cupping her chin thoughtfully. At first, the hundreds of pictures of Gohan taped to the fridge, along with a note written in sloppy red ink that said **' Look at this Videl!'** seemed suspicious. But the pictures of Gohan were too cute for her to care._

_"I wonder if our future children will look as cute as he did?" Videl wondered, reaching out to poke baby Gohan's pudgy cheek. She jumped, hearing Goten scream her name in the other room. Worried, she took a few steps away from the fridge. At that moment, from the corner of her eye she saw a human figure fall from the fridge, along with five boxes of cereal._

_"What happened?" Gohan asked, rushing into the kitchen to find Videl standing with her eyes closed and hands covering her ears, surrounded by cereal boxes. _

_Some of the boxes had opened during their fall and their chocolate contents had scattered all over the floor. This seemed wierd to Gohan, how could cereal hit the ground with that much force? And the noise, it sounded as if someone had fallen! Thankfully it wasn't Videl like he had thought._

_"Are you okay Videl?" Goten cried, hugging Videl's knees tightly._

_Videl patted the little boy on the head and gave him a reassuring smile." Yeah. Sorry, I came in to make more popcorn but I guess I must've bumped the fridge or something. . .I'm sorry, I'll clean it up. Gohan, Where do you keep the broom?"_

_"No, it's fine." Gohan said." I'll clean up this mess. It our fault for not closing the cereal boxes all the way like Mom tells us to."_

_Goten let go of Videl so she could walk into the living room without him anchoring her down. He slid his fingers through one of the belt loops of her shorts, refusing to let her go. Videl didn't mind, she actually felt flattered Gohan's little brother liked her so much, and invited him to sit on her lap while they watched the movie, Titanic._

_It was impossible for Gohan to enjoy the movie. He spent most of the time watching Videl and Goten cuddle, eat popcorn together, and laugh and cry at all the emotional scenes. _

_"I'll never let go Jack." Rose promised, kissing her frozen dead lover's hand for the final time, before letting him go to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Gohan waited a few seconds to see if Goten and Videl would stop crying, then turned off the T.V when he realised the movie was already over for them._

_"I wish I could find a man like Jack," Videl whispered, dabbing away her tears with the end of her shirt._

_"Me too," Goten agreed, eating the last of the popcorn in the bowl._

_"Your little brother is cute!" Videl squealed, pinching both of Goten's cheeks._

_"Ha,ha. Yeah. Cute." Gohan agreed sarcastically. " Do you want me to take you home, Videl?"_

_"Sure. I just need to use the restroom first."_

_"I'll come too." Goten said, hopping off the couch with Videl._

_"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Gohan roared._

_"But. . but. . .I have to Gohan! Videl needs me to protect her!"_

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but Gohan is right. You've followed me into the kitchen to make popcorn twice, and you've been sitting on my lap for the past four hours. . ." Videl sympathetically patted Goten's hand, slyly slipping it out from her belt loop." It's been great kiddo, but I think it's time we split up and go our separate ways."_

_"Alright." Goten mumbled, kicking the rug._

_"I can't believe this," Gohan muttered, rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen for something sweet to drink._

_. . . . _

_Videl didn't like that there wasn't a lock on the bathroom door. _

_"Better make this quick," She said to herself, stopping in front of the mirror to smooth down her short hair and check her teeth for popcorn kernels that might've gotten stuck. Had she been looking, she would've seen the figure of a boy stand up from behind the clear, sunflower patterned shower curtain._

_Trunks' heart hammered against his chest. Finally, after waiting four hours for her to separate from Goten, she was finally alone! He slowly pushed back enough of the shower curtain so he could see Videl clearly. She pulled out dental floss from her pocket and started flossing her teeth. Trunks clenched his fists. This was it. The moment to punch her was now. Her guard was completely down._

_Trunks nodded to himself, deciding that punching her in the cheek just below the eye would be good. He took a deep breath, locked away most of his strength to be on the safe side, and pushed the shower curtain back sharply. Raising both fists he jumped out of the tub, yelling from the adrenaline rush._

_Videl dropped her dental floss and screamed, not expecting something to jump out from behind the curtain. She didn't know it was Trunks. Her fear completely took over and she was aware of three things._

_Something was about to attack her._

_That something shouldn't have been in the bathroom in the first place, she should've been completely alone!_

_She needed to protect herself. Now!_

_Acting on instinct, Videl screamed, closed her eyes, and punched her attacker as hard as she could in the face. She kept her arms outstretched and her eyes closed for a long time, until she heard a familiar voice groan from the floor._

_"Trunks?" Videl gasped._

_Trunks kept both of his hands covered over his nose as he spoke." You hit me!"_

_"I-I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't know you were in here! If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have- -" She reached out to touch him, but Trunks slapped her hand and scooted away from her, pressing his back against the tub._

_Gohan and Goten barged in. They took in the scene before them. Videl stared, mortified, at Trunks whom was sitting on the floor clutching his nose and looking very angry. Goten pointed at Trunks and laughed._

_Gohan scratched his head and looked at Videl." Uhhhh what's going on?"_

_Videl grimaced." I accidentally punched him."_

_"YOU PUNCHED A KID!"_

_"It was a lucky shot," Trunks grumbled, trying to salvage what little pride he had left._

_" I was flossing my teeth. I didn't know he was in here and then he just burst out like a Chucky doll." Videl giggled, resting her hand on her chest. Trunks scowled at her. She instantly stopped giggling._

_"You do know that movies aren't real, right Videl?" Goten asked with a serious face." You at least know that Jack isn't real, right? He didn't really die. It was all pretend."_

_"They should add a new rating: Not for the simple minded like Videl," Trunks growled, slowly standing up."If it wasn't for those stupid movies. . . I wouldn't have a bloody nose!"_

_Videl lowered her head._

_"What were you even doing in here Trunks? We thought you went home." Gohan had a feeling Videl did the right thing by punching Trunks._

_Trunks gave Goten a look, warning him not to blab. _

_Goten stared at Videl, realising that she could've been the one with a bloody nose, or unconscious! He knew how painful Trunks' punches could be. He knew too well._

* * *

If the Sexy Lady you're trying to punch ends up punching you first, well. . . that's a good thing. If you're into **those** kind of girls, that is.

Goten's Mom is always complaining about how girls these days don't let the men do the chasing anymore, and how shameful it is that women are the first to initiate a move.

I always thought Videl was old fashioned when it came to stuff like that. Apparently I was wrong. Instead of letting me punch her, she punched me first! I felt angry ( being punched in the nose hurts!) and happy, Videl liked me so much that she couldn't wait for me to punch her.

It's my fault for taking too long to punch her. No, wait. It's Goten's fault for keeping me from punching her sooner! Poor girl, she probably thought I liked someone else or something.

* * *

_"I'll get some ice," Videl said, hoping Trunks would forgive her for punching him, and hoping he wouldn't say anything to Bulma about this little incident. Gohan and Goten backed away from the door so Videl could walk out. Trunks quickly stretched out his right leg and swooped it under Videl's feet._

_"Trunks!" Gohan and Goten yelled._

_Videl lifted her head from the floor and glanced back at Trunks. Her lower lip quivered, thinking that Trunks would never forgive her for punching him, and she could never forgive herself. What would people think if they found out Videl Satan punched an eight year old boy who was playing in the bathroom? It wouldn't look good._

_Trunks held Videl's gaze. He realised there was still a chance he could pull off his shy boy act. No woman could resist the shy boy!_

_"Apologise," Gohan ordered." Now."_

_Trunks lowered his head so no one could see his face, and slowly walked out the bathroom door, carefully stepping over Videl in the process. He looked back at Videl one more time to give her the 'puppy dog eyes' he'd been practicing in the mirror, which looked more like he was constipated, and sprinted out of the house._

_"What am I going to do?" Trunks asked himself, doing a few backflips in the air on his way home. He chuckled." Man. Videl is in love with me for sure. I just know it!"_

* * *

Tripping a Sexy Lady is the easiest step. If you can't find a way to trip her, then there's no hope for you pal. If you think pulling, punching and tripping is all you need to make a Sexy Woman yours. . .NO! Sorry! You're wrong!

Pulling, punching and tripping is just a way to let her know you're interested, and that you like her. It isn't enough to actually make her your Sexy Lady. That's where the second step comes in. The second step is all about making her attracted to you.

Unfortunately, every woman within a five-mile radius will be attracted to you in the second step!

And not all of them are Sexy Ladies. . .


	3. Step 2: Smell Masculine

MarronChestnut : Thank you! I had fun writing that part. I laughed so much! lol.

Writer'sFantasy : I should put up a warning * This story may cause concussion and or accidental peeing.* I don't know why I found it funny, too. I was laughing like a psycho the entire time I wrote it. Your review was hilarious. Don't hurt yourself, lol. :D

GamerGirlsRock: Yes, he is confused. . . .thanks for reviewing!

Tiffany7898 : Trunks knows everything, or he thinks he does. ^_^

PrinceFluffy1019 : The first thing I thought was." Oooooooh." Just out of habit. That is the worst thing to say to a girl, Trunks would be a dead man. :)

Guest: I also heard Mai was turned into a kid & Trunks pretends she's his girlfriend, I think that's cute & creative. A. Toriyama is full of surprises, huh? And HILARIOUS!

TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love : ^_^

Step 2: Smell Masculine.

I think this step is pretty much self-explanatory.

Take my Mom, for example. She likes to sniff perfume, flowers, food, my socks ( she can smell them from the next room! She doesn't like my socks, but always complains about the smell. I don't know why she complains, Dad and I can't smell them), and Dad.

Mom is a little wierd when it comes to Dad's sweaty smell. She must really hate his smell more than my socks, since she personally scrubs down him with soap for hours in the shower whenever he comes out of the gravity room. I can hear her groaning very loudly behind the door, so I guess women absolutely hate that man drenched in sweat smell.

Smelling masculine doesn't mean you have to work up a sweat. No. Women hate that.

Then, how should I smell to attract a Sexy Lady?You already know the answer. We see it everyday in commercials!

Just find a strong body spray in the store, spray yourself with it, and prepare to be attacked by swarms of beautiful women!

* * *

_Bulma set her purse in the kart and happily glanced down at the two younger boys beside her. Goten was excited, he loved food and even enjoyed shopping for food. Trunks, on the other hand, had his arms crossed behind his head, already staring boredly, at the ceiling lights._

_"Aw, man. Do we have to help you carry the groceries. Isn't that why you have a car?"_

_Bulma pinched Trunks' cheek." Stop whining and push the kart my little macho man."_

_Trunks blushed furiously, and mumbled so Goten wouldn't hear." Mom! Don't call me that in front of Goten."_

* * *

_Bulma glanced back and forth between the two different bags of rice. Both of them were the same size and color, but one of the brands were three zeni cheaper. While she weighed the options of buying one of the particular brands, Goten giggled as he pushed Trunks in the kart down the aisle behind Bulma's back. The kart came to an abrupt stop as it hit the front rim of the dairy produce section. A few of the egg cartons stacked on the shelves wiggled from the impact, but none fell._

_"My turn, my turn!" Goten shouted, but Trunks didn't make an effort to get out of the kart." Trunks! You said I could have a turn! You promised!"_

_"One more time, Goten. Then it'll be your turn."_

_"No. I want my turn NOW!"_

_"Alright. You don't have to yell." Trunks hopped out of the kart. Before Goten could jump into the kart, Trunks ran to the end of the aisle and grabbed the nearest can of body spray, which happened to be on the bottom row of the pyramid._

_"Goten, look at this!" Trunks said excitedly. Goten looked over Trunks's shoulder, aware that the dozens of cans rolling on the floor had everything to do with Trunks._

_"Uh-oh!"_

_Trunks turned around, then grimaced at the mess." Maybe we should get out of here before we get into trouble."_

_"We?" Goten cried, pointing at Trunks." Don't you mean you? I didn't do anything wrong, YOU did!"_

_Trunks pushed Goten away from the mess." Yeah, but you didn't stop me. You're an accessory to vandalism, or something."_

_"I don't want to be an accessory!" Goten panicked, imagining how angry his mother would be if she found out he'd done something bad._

_Trunks observed the items hanging on the shelves in the new aisle they'd found themselves in. A black toy gun with an orange tip, glasses with a large fake nose, and a 2XL green "super geek" shirt hanging on a hook stuck out to him. Trunks glanced at the cover of the body spray, which had a picture of Mr. Satan with two Sexy Ladies kissing both of his cheeks, plus a dozen other Sexy Ladies staring at him in the background._

_"I have an idea. . ." Trunks grinned._

* * *

_Videl and Gohan noticed a crowd standing in front of the T.V store. Curious, the two teens joined the crowd and watched the breaking news on the different sized Televisions on display._

_"This just in," The announcer began, paling at the recent news." Today at 2:30 P.M, a masked burglar wielding a small black gun took the shoppers of T-mart as hostages!" The announcer [don't know their correct title, sorry.] was replaced with aerial, and ground footage of the burglar._

_"What is it you want?" One of the policemen, holding a large microphone, asked._

_The strangely dressed burglar raised both arms in the air, mimicking hand gestures he'd seen Mr. Satan do before." I want Saiyawoman!"_

_Gohan and Videl exchanged a glance. They noticed the two eye holes in the middle of the shirt, and the familiar dark eyes peering out of them. Plus, how many burglars have the same funky colored ( light purple; lilac) hair as Trunks? Sighing, the two teens ran into the nearest alley, changed into their costumes, and flew to T-mart._

_The announcer gasped." I don't believe it! Saiyaman and Saiyawoman have saved the day again folks!" The T.V replayed footage of the superheroes landing in front of T-mart, posing their strange poses before grabbing the thrashing burglar by the arms and feet, carrying him off into the air._

_An angry, blue haired woman ran out of the store, shaking her fist in the air and screaming." I'M NEVER TAKING YOU SHOPPING AGAIN!"_

* * *

Not all body sprays lure beautiful women, so make sure you don't buy the cheap stuff with Mr. Satan's face on them- - those don't work! At least, Videl didn't notice it anyway, so I thought maybe it just took a few days for the smell to work. In my case, it took three weeks of no showers before the women around me finally smelled the overpowering stench of the body spray. After three weeks, the spray kinda changed it scent, I think, or maybe that's just how it works.

Videl tried tackling me a few times, but I easily slipped away from her. It was a little scary, I knew she wanted me but I didn't think she'd want me that badly. I just wanted her to be attracted to me, not want to do kissy- kissy stuff with me, or whatever it is teenagers do.

Things became wierd when Mom and Chichi came at me with a mop and water gun. . . Ew. Moms are definitely not Sexy Ladies! Even women at the stores were coming at me, wanting to take me to their bath tubs or spray me down with the hose. Sick women! I'm just a little kid! I'm not ready for that perverted, adult stuff yet!

When Dad, Goten's Dad, Goten, and Gohan started coming after me, I decided the power of the body spray wasn't for me. It had become too strong, since it was now making me appealing to guys! One I was related to!

After I took a long bubble bath. . .things went back to normal. Phew. My spell on Videl had shattered, and I knew I had to find a different way to lure to her to me and maker her mine.

Smelling like a man wasn't enough. Now , I had to look like a man, too.

Which brings us to step 3: Body Hair

* * *

** 7/26/2013**

**I only have 7 steps all together. I'd like to have 8 steps, any ideas for one of the steps?**


	4. Step 3: Body Hair

MarronChestnut: Yep. He's a wierd one.

Guest: that's a good one.

PrinceFluffy1019: That's a good idea.

Cornichon92: Lol. :)

Writer'sFantasy: I like the flirting step.

GamerGirlsRock: Naive seemed like a good idea to make Trunks.

Thanks everyone for ideas on one of the steps!

Step #3: Body Hair.

If you have a lot of hair on your head, like it's constantly hitting the ceiling or you lose hair brushes in it all the time, then you can go ahead and skip this step. You don't need it.

I think I've mentioned this before, but I'll say it again. WOMEN LOVE HAIR! Women love men with lots and lots of hair. It's true. Take Krillin, for example. He used to be bald! He says Eighteen was just playing hard to get all those years he chased after her, but I know the truth. Once she noticed he could actually grow hair, she became his.

Unlike my Dad, Gohan, Goten, Goku, and every other guy I know. . .I don't have a lot of hair likethem. My hair is flat and makes my head look like a mushroom. No way will it attract Sexy Ladies.

I could've accepted being a mushroom head, until I discovered the answer to my problem in Mr. Satan's new razor commercial. He was surrounded by Sexy Ladies (again) and was shaving off some of his chest hair which was really disturbing by the way, but the Sexy Ladies seemed to like it. One of them stroked the bare skin of his chest while the other Sexy Lady slowly rubbed more shaving cream on Mr. Satan's mustache.

That's when I realized I needed body hair so Videl would like me. Sadly, since I'm eight and still sound like a girl, I don't have body hair to shave off yet. That's when you improvise people!

Can't grow body hair?

Then steal other people's body hair! Duh.

* * *

_Gohan turned off the shower. _

_A moment passed, and Trunks couldn't hear any movement in the bathroom. Trunks leaned his ear against the door, already fearing that Gohan knew what Goten had planned._

_"Don't you think you're getting too old to take showers with me?"_

_Trunks let out a relieved sigh. Good. Gohan wasn't suspicious of Goten's motives yet._

_"No.I like taking showers with you." Goten said cheerfully, his voice getting further from the shower and closer to the towel rack beside the door." It's more fun taking showers with other people than by myself."_

_Trunks hoped Gohan would talk Goten into taking showers/baths by himself since it was starting to get a little creepy, but Gohan said nothing more about it. Something began to buzz, either an electric shaver or an electric toothbrush. Trunks tensed._

_The buzzing stopped._

_"Whaff are you doo-ing?" Gohan asked. Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow, relieved that it was a toothbrush he heard and not a razor. A razor would've ruined everything!_

_"Um. . ." Goten stalled._

_"Hurry!" Trunks whispered to himself. Gohan was on to them for sure now! In his mind Trunks pictured Goten applying the wax and pressing the long white strip over the wax. The directions said to wait thirty seconds before ripping it off, but. . ._

_"Gohan, what comes after twelve?"_

_"Um. Thirteen. Why? What's that you put on my- -"_

_"Thirty? Okay! Thanks!"_

_Trunks pressed his palm against his forehead and mumbled," Idiot."_

_A second after the waxing paper was quickly removed, Gohan gasped. _

_Goten ran out of the bathroom holding the long white paper strip in his hand yelling." I got it Trunks!"_

_Trunks peeked into the bathroom._

_Gohan fell to his knees and landed on his forehead while hugging himself tightly. Sensing that someone was watching him, Gohan slowly turned his head to glare at Trunks. He didn't have the energy to yell at the kid because of the pain he felt._

_"Suck it up. My mom waxes all the time and she never cries about it," Trunks snorted._

_. . . . . . . . . . _

_The next day, Goten helped Trunks glue on his body hair. _

_The strip of hair they took from Gohan was taped to Trunks' left forearm. The strip of hair they stole from Bulma was taped to his right forearm. And the hair caught in Chichi's brush was glued to Trunks' chest._

_Trunks tried persuading Goten to cut off one of his spikes so he could fashion it into a beard, but Goten refused. Sighing, Trunks grabbed a maker and drew in a mustache. _

_Knowing that Videl would be visiting the Son household soon, Trunks stood in front of the door and waited._

_When Videl arrived. . . She didn't ask to shave off Trunks' body hair like he expected her to. She was too stunned to speak._

_"Hi Videl. Notice anything different about me?" Trunks asked, lightly fluffing his 'chest hair.'_

_"TRUNKS!" Gohan screamed, his face turning red at the sight of the boy. It was bad enough having one of his most sensitive areas robbed of hair, but to have it displayed for Videl to see, AND have it labeled 'Gohan's hair' on the kid's arm? Nope. That was too much humiliation for one teen to take!_

_Trunks and Goten darted into the air, but Gohan was too quick for them. He enjoyed ripping off the hair that was glued/taped to Trunks' body. _

* * *

This should've been it.

Videl should've become my Sexy Lady and asked to shave off my new body hair! I even had the hair labeled! She loves Gohan's hair, and my mom's hair. Was it Chichi's hair that made her cringe? Darn, I knew I should've cut off all Mr. Satan's hair instead! Goten's mom ruins everything!

* * *

**Trunks:** Okay. So my chest hair came from Chichi's hairbrush, and Mom recently waxed her legs so I used that strip for one of my arms. The question is, which area did Gohan's hair come from?

**Teelee**: This story is rated K.

**Trunks**: Tell me the truth!

**Teelee:** * throws up arms* I don't know! I think it came from his stomach or under his arm pits! I don't remember. It's all a blur.

**Trunks**: He didn't have hair there when he was fighting Majin Buu!

**Teelee:** He...um, grew some since then? Yeah, let's just go with that. :)


	5. Step 4: Jealousy

Step 4: Jealousy

"I'm too lazy to do the shout outs. Thanks to those who reviewed! Your support is appreciated!"

Women get jealous all the time over the stupidest things.

Mom hates it when Dad watches T.V. shows that have Sexy Ladies in them.

Dad wont turn on the T.V anymore, and only watches it when I have it on something good- - like wrestling or Naruto.

Well, Dad doesn't watch Naruto anymore, since Mom thought Sakura qualified as a Sexy Lady.

"Should I dye my hair pink? Will that make you happy, Vegeta?" She shouted.

It's hard to tell when Krillin's wife is jealous. I think she knows Krillin can't do better than her, so she doesn't get jealous. Krillin's wife doesn't count as a woman since she's an android- -which is basically a robot.

Goten's Mom is jealous of Videl. . .I think that's a little wierd. Videl isn't Gohan's woman, she's mine!

Videl is different then the other two women I know. She isn't a wife or a mother. She's just the daughter of a popular, obnoxious man, and she's the strongest teenager in her highschool! So, I knew I had to find other ways to make her jealous. . .

Which is why I chose to flirt with other people.

Oh man. I can't believe it took me this long to realise I was making myself too available! Videl obviously proved to me that she's not the old fashioned type, so chasing her has done nothing for me. Now, it was her turn to chase after me.

* * *

_Gohan groaned when he saw Trunks and Goten sitting on the couch._

_"Trunks. You're here AGAIN! Don't you ever go home?"_

_Videl wasn't sure if she should step into the house or run away. Everytime she'd seen Trunks, lately, he'd done something strange like robbing a store just to see her, popping out of the bathtub or gluing Gohan's hair on his arms. . . yeah, she didn't want to deal with him._

_"Well. . . I'll see you tomorrow at school. . ." Videl stammered, taking a few steps back._

_"What about our science project?"_

_Ah. Shoot. The science project._

_"Uh. . . what's one F going to do to our grade?" Videl snorted." Who cares if Erasa and Sharpener do better than us. . ." Videl frowned, taking a few steps into the house." I'm sure they'd love that. Probably never let it down, either." Videl sighed, tossing her backpack on the table. " Fine. Let's get this over with."_

_"Great. I'll get us a snack." Gohan smiled, whistling on his way to the fridge._

_Goten stood on the couch and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oooh! We want a snack too, Gohan!"_

_Trunks turned his head._

_Videl felt him staring at her, which made her uncomfortable. She pretended not to notice Trunks, and tapped her pencil against the table, wishing Gohan would hurry up._

_Gohan came back with four bowls of jello. He handed one to Goten._

_"Thanks Gohan!"Goten plopped down on the couch." This looks yummy!"_

_Gohan handed one to Trunks._

_Trunks didn't say "thank you" like he should have. He stared at the Jello in his hands while thinking of more important things, like how to make Videl jealous._

_Gohan shrugged and walked into the dining room, setting Videl's jello in front of her._

* * *

Hopefully you'll come up with a better way to make your Sexy Lady jealous.

I had to do something Goten and I will never be able to forget for the rest of our lives!

* * *

_"What's wrong, don't you like jello?" Gohan asked._

_Videl, with her eyes bulging, pointed a shakey finger at the couch._

_Gohan sighed." Great. What are they doing now- -" His jaw dropped at the scene before him. Goten and Trunks were standing on the couch. Trunks had one eye still focused on Videl, and one on the surprised boy he was kissing._

_" 'unks, I 'nt breathe!"_

_Trunks pushed Goten away so he could breathe. The surprised boy landed on his butt, with his eyes wide, wondering what the heck had just happened. Once second he was shovelling orange jello into his mouth, and the next thing he knew, Trunks had pulled him up by the chin and stuck his tongue in his mouth!_

_"Oh. I get it!" Goten gasped. He was the only person no longer in shock." Trunks! If you wanted the orange jello, all you had to do was ask!" Goten traded jellos with Trunks while Videl and Gohan fell anime style._

_"Yeah. The jello. . .excuse me." Trunks rushed into the bathroom to barf. He didn't know Goten was chewing gum too! Which was stuck on his lower molar, and tasted like disgusting mint!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Few days Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Videl you'll never guess what happened to me the other day," Erasa squealed, pushing Gohan into his seat so she could get to hers._

_"Did you forget to study for the test?" Videl asked; Videl hoped!_

_"Take. A. Look. At. This!" Erasa dropped a picture in front of Videl. Videl pulled Gohan close to the picture by his tie, practically strangling him. Both of them recognized the boy posing in the picture, and his phone number! " Isn't he the cutest kid you've ever seen! He asked if I knew you, Videl, and I said yes and he gave me a picture of himself in the cutest clothes and told me to call him someday!"_

_"He's eight!" Gohan shrieked. Geesh! His little brother and Trunks aren't even ten and already they're getting more dates than him!_

_"Maybe we should talk to Bulma about this." Videl suggested._

_"Yeah." Gohan nodded." I agree. He's been acting too strange. Something might be wrong."_

* * *

Congratulations on making your Sexy Lady jealous! Now on to the next steps. . . .

The next three steps have to be done together.

step 5: Show off your muscles ( aka "peacocking" )  
step 6: Flatter the Sexy Woman ( tell her she's pretty; easy!)  
step 7: Show off your strength by beating up another male. ( in my case this is Gohan)

If these steps don't work. . .well, I'm not worried! I'm sure they will work! If not. . . I have that covered too!


End file.
